CSI: 'The Accident
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: What starts as a pleasant drive in the middle of Summer turns into a nightmare for the Kennedy family, who is out to get them this time, will they be caught?
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: The 'Accident'**

Chapter 1 of a new CSI story, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a bright Summers day; the Kennedy family were out in the car. Ed and Lindsey, both now twenty-five were in the front, Lindsey was driving, a small smile on her face, Ed was listening to Rob Zombie music on his iPod. Their daughters were sitting in the back, Sharon, now nine years old, was reading a book, smiling and Susan, five years old, was taking a nap. Sharon pushed up her glasses, to stop them sliding down her nose and continued to read, Lindsey glanced in the rear view mirror at her daughters and her smile grew wider. Suddenly the car lurched and a loud crunching sound reached their ears. Lindsey gripped the steering wheel and tried to correct the car which nearly skidded off the road.

"Lindsey, what's goin' on?" Ed asked, removing his headphones.

Sharon had dropped her book and was looking around panicked.

"Wha?"

Susan jolted awake, "What's happening?" She asked, panicked.

Lindsey gritted her teeth, she knew she was afraid, as was Sharon but Ed and Susan were more afraid, especially since, due to their blindness they couldn't see what was going on.

"It's okay Susan, it's okay," Sharon tried to reassure her sister.

Lindsey managed to get the car back under control.

"That car behind us just ran into the back of us" She explained.

Just as she finished the car rammed into them again and Lindsey had to fight to control it.

Even though they knew what was happening the kids were terrified.

"Sharon?" Susan whimpered as her sister tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, we'll be fine" Sharon tried to soothe her sister.

Lindsey corrected the car and sped up, trying to get away from the car that was ramming them.

"Lindsey, what...?" Ed tried to ask her but she cut across him.

"Ed please, I need to concentrate, this guy's still following us".

Lindsey continued to try and drive away but the other driver was still behind them. She had thought that the hit was an accident until she saw that the car was still after them after the first hit. Any doubts she had were removed when the car hit them a second time. Suddenly the car hit them a third time, more forcefully, this time Lindsey was unable to steer back and so tried to brake but it was too late. The car skidded off the road and as it skidded towards a tree, Sharon threw herself over Susan, desperate to protect her sister as the car crashed.

The car drove off, leaving the Kennedy family trapped in their wrecked car. However a passing motorist saw the car and called 9-1-1 and soon paramedics and police were on the scene. As Brass got out of his car he spotted the wrecked car and recognized the number plate.

"Oh no," He groaned and quickly picked up his phone, it rang a few times and finally Catherine answered.

"Yeah?"

"Cath, it's Brass, you need to get down here, that crashed car you heard about...It's Lindsey's" He told her.

"What, I'll be right there" She responded in shock.

In the car Susan regained consciousness and felt the weight over her, she could hear the breathing and realized who was lying across her.

"Sharon?" She called out, no answer, in a panic she called out again, "Mommy, Daddy!"

Still no answer, the other family members were unconscious and sporting various injuries. Luckily Susan's shouting had alerted the paramedics that the people in the car were still alive. They hurried and quickly began to extract them from the car. Soon Ed, Lindsey and Sharon were placed on stretchers and hurried into the nearby ambulance, Susan was miraculously unharmed. One paramedic speculated it was because Sharon had used her body as a shield to protect her younger sister.

"Uncle Jim?" Susan stood trembling.

"It's okay Susan, you can go with your family, your grandparents will meet you at the hospital" He explained.

Brass escorted her to the ambulance, informed the ambulance crew what they needed to know, including Susan's blindness, the ambulance then drove to the hospital while the police prepared to deal with the wrecked car.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, what do you think, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: The 'Accident'**

Chapter 2 of my CSI story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

In the hospital Lindsey groaned as she opened her eyes, she then smiled.

"Hey Mom" She said groggily.

Catherine breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're awake, thank God," Catherine replied.

Lindsey smiled and then noticed her leg was in a cast. Catherine noticed and explained.

"You were knocked unconscious, your leg was broken but, otherwise you're uninjured."

Lindsey nodded and then gasped.

"Wait Mom, what about Ed and the girls?" She asked desperately.

Catherine calmed her.

"It's okay, don't worry," She soothed her daughter, "Ed's still unconscious but he'll be fine, he also had a broken leg, he's also suffered some minor damage to the base of his spine."

Lindsey stared in shock but Catherine reassured her, "It's okay, he'll still be able to walk".

Catherine sighed and continued.

"Sharon's also unconscious but she's got some more serious injuries, a broken leg and a dislocated collar bone,"

"How did she get so badly hurt?" Lindsey asked, horrified.

"We think it was because she was trying to protect Susan, who, by the way, is unharmed, physically" Catherine answered.

Lindsey sighed and lay back in her bed; once again her family had suffered a narrow escape.

Meanwhile in Ed's room, he too was waking up.

"Wha, what happened, what's going on?" He muttered semi-coherent.

"Ed" He heard Nick's voice and shook his head; he finally saw Nick clearly and smiled.

"Hey, ugh, what's going on" He muttered and then remembered, "The car, Lindsey, the girls?"

Nick clamed him down.

"It's okay, they're all okay, they've got some injuries but they should pull through, Susan isn't hurt at all".

Ed nodded slowly and then decided.

"I wanna see them."

"You can't walk just now, you need to give yourself time to recover, don't worry, I'll get to them, Lindsey's already awake," Nick explained.

Ed nodded and soon he was in a wheelchair being pushed through to Lindsey's room. They finally entered; Lindsey smiled when she saw Ed.

"Hey" She greeted him with relief.

"Hey, how's it going, are you okay?" He responded, smiling.

"I'm fine, just worried about Sharon, she's still not regained consciousness". Lindsey replied.

Ed nodded sadly and they decided to go and see their daughters,

In Sharon's room Susan was sitting being comforted by Liam and Anne Kennedy. She was still in shock from the crash and was worried about her sister.

"Sharon?" She said shakily.

"She'll be alright Susan, I know she will" Anne soothed her youngest grandchild.

Liam nodded in agreement and then added "Your Mommy and Daddy are awake now, they're fine".

Susan breathed a sigh of relief as, at that moment Ed and Lindsey came into the room.

"Hey" They greeted them smiling.

Susan immediately jumped out of her seat, "Mommy, daddy!"

She ran over and hugged her parents, almost crying with relief, they smiled and hugged her back, at that moment they heard something else.

"Susie?"

It was Sharon, using the nickname she had developed for her little sister, Susan turned back to the bed.

"Sharon, you're okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I guess so, are you okay, you're not hurt?" Sharon replied.

Susan nodded, "I'm fine."

Ed smiled, "Yeah, she's okay, thanks to you protecting her."

Sharon smiled, happy she was at least able to protect her sister from harm. Soon the four of them were sitting around Sharon's bed, Lindsey fussing over both girls making sure they were okay, Ed smiled as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Looks like we all made it, we've had a narrow escape…again," He stated with a sigh.

The others laughed, just then Catherine entered.

"Hey guys" She greeted.

"Hi Grandma" Sharon and Susan chorused before laughing again.

Ed smirked before asking "What's up?"

Catherine sighed and then revealed something important.

"We've found a very strong suspect for the person who pushed the car off the road."

"What, who?" Lindsey asked, surprised.

Catherine sighed again and told them, "It's Bob Marsden."

* * *

><p>End of chapter, the strongest suspect is revealed, Bob marsden the owner of the pitbull which attacked Sharon years ago. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: The 'Accident'**

Chapter 3 of my CSI story, not as long as the others but hopefully still good, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Ed and Lindsey were stunned; Sharon was trembling with fear, only Susan was confused.

"Who's Bob Marsden?" She asked confused.

Lindsey sighed, "It was before you were born sweetie."

Sharon nodded, "He used to live next door to us…he owned this huge dog and…It attacked me."

Susan gasped and grasped her sister's uninjured hand.

"He hurt you."

Sharon nodded, "They took the dog away from him and he was arrested" She explained, "But it looks like he's out now, and he's after us".

"Another revenge attempt" Ed remarked bitterly.

There was silence for a while as Susan hugged her Sharon, trying to get Sharon's trembling to stop. Lindsey reached out and smoothed Susan's hair and smiled comfortingly at Sharon before turning back to Catherine.

"What's gonna happen now Mom?" She asked.

Catherine nodded and explained, "We have his new address, we'll see if we can find anything that conclusively ties him to the crash, if we do, we arrest him".

Ed nodded, "Good".

With that Catherine left and the Kennedy family focused on recovering together.

Meanwhile Grissom, Brass and Sara were at Bob Marsden's house, they had given him the search warrant and were now searching for any indication that he was indeed the driver of the other car. Marsden however wasn't exactly helping.

"Haven't you guys ruined my life enough" He remarked bitterly as they searched.

Brass sighed and spoke calmly, "Listen, we found that the vehicle that was involved in the crash is registered to you, we need to verify."

"As if stealing my dog isn't bad enough you…" Bob began but was cut off when Sara walked in and spoke.

"Guys, you might wanna see this."

They all walked over to where Sara had just left; the garage, there was the car. The front end was bashed in due to the impact and it was clear the car had been involved in an accident, however the one thing that conclusively proved that it was the accident involving Lindsey's car was what was jammed between the grille and the license plate, it was another license plate, the license plate from the back of Lindsey's car. It had clearly been jammed there and Bob was unable to remove it, although he had obviously tried.

"Perfect match to both the evidence and the eyewitness account" Sara remarked casually.

"I knew it, you guys are out to get me!" Bob yelled but before he could move Brass handcuffed him.

"Bob Marsden, you are under arrest for reckless endangerment, assault with a motor vehicle, GBH and attempted murder of a minor."

Bob looked at him shocked and Brass explained about Sharon and Susan's presence in the car. As he was led away Sara and Grissom began preparations to transport the car to the forensics garage, for further examination.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: The 'Accident'**

Chapter 4 of my CSi story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks, glad you are enjoying it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Bob Marsden sat in the interrogation room; he was glaring angrily at Grissom, Catherine and Brass who were opposite him. Bob shook his head.

"I can't believe you people, you steal my dog and now you're holding me here for no reason" He stated angrily.

"You were driving that car, you rammed my daughter's car and tried to kill her, her husband and my granddaughters" Catherine replied.

Bob looked confused.

"Granddaughters, what are you talking about, you mean granddaughter." He stated.

Grissom shook his head.

"He doesn't know about Susan" He explained to Catherine before turning to Bob, "They have a second child, she's only five years old, if her sister hadn't protected her, you could've killed her".

Bob glared at them and he shook his head.

"What makes you think I..."

Catherine cut him off, "We have evidence, you were driving the car, no fingerprints other than your own were in the car, the rear license plate from my daughter's car is still embedded in your car." She explained.

Grissom nodded and added, "We also have eye-witness testimony and you don't seem to be denying any involvement."

Bob shook his head, "Yeah okay, I did it, there, satisfied."

Grissom sighed.

"Well, why, why attack them like this?" He asked.

Bob didn't answer.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Ed and Lindsey had made sufficient recovery and were able to have their casts removed, Ed had also sufficiently recovered from the spinal damage and they were both walking now. They sat in Sharon's room, she was still recovering but was happy enough, Susan sat by her sister, still recovering from the shock of what had happened. Just then Liam and Anne Kennedy arrived.

"Hey guys, how are you holding up?" Anne asked.

Ed smiled, "We're fine Mom."

Susan looked up, "Hi Grandma," She greeted with a smile.

Sharon also smiled, as did Lindsey, Liam and Anne sat down.

"Catherine called us, they've got the guy" Liam told them.

Ed breathed a sigh of relief "That's good, as if the dog incident isn't enough; he has to pull something like this."

Sharon shivered at the mention of Bob Marsden's dog. Ever since the incident had occurred, six years ago, Sharon had developed a fear of dogs and avoided them whenever she saw them. When she was younger and ran into any dogs when out with her parents she would hide behind them, until the dog was gone. Susan noticed and turned to Sharon.

"Sharon?" She asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm okay Susie," Sharon replied, using her good arm to hug her sister.

End and Lindsey hugged their daughters while Liam and Anne watched, smiling. It looked like things were finally calming down and the Kennedy family could finally relax.

Finally, back at the interrogation room, after a long silence Brass finally spoke up.

"Okay, Bob Marsden, you're under arrest for reckless endangerment, assault with a motor vehicle and the attempted murder of a minor."

Bob glared, "Fine, you people all stole my dog from me and now you wanna take my freedom, I knew you guys were all against me!"

Brass led him out while Catherine shook her head.

"All this for a dog, ridiculous."

Grissom simply nodded in agreement. Another case closed, another crazy dangerous criminal behind bars.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
